Opposites Attract
by Hexpert
Summary: The radio is on and our favorite Titans are both listening to it. Who knew there was a song fitted just for them? BBRae!


** my first oneshot. be nice! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TITANS and the song Opposites Attract by Paula Abdul!!!  
**

**

* * *

**Raven knew she would be lying if she said that opposites do NOT attract. That was one of the reasons on why she wanted to get to know more about Beastboy, her complete opposite.

That was something she knew and the song she was listening to reminded her of it.

If she was dark, he was light.

If he was a funny comedian, she was calm and cool-headed.

He was always trying to find a little ray of sunshine while she was trying to kick sunshine out the door and step on it some more.

If he wanted video games, she wanted books.

_ Baby seems we never ever agree  
You like the movies  
And I like T.V.  
I take things serious  
And you take 'em light  
I go to bed early  
And I party all night  
Our friends are sayin'  
We ain't gonna last  
'Cuz I move slowly  
And baby I'm fast  
I like it quiet  
And I love to shout  
But when we get together  
It just all work out._

Raven wanted peace, Beastboy was always around to make noise.

He was there to keep things lively, she was there to keep the Titans believing on reality.

She was the incarnation of a lady from another century, he was a real 21st century guy.

But she knew she felt something for him. Something more than friendship. Since he placed his arm around her on the day they first met, she knew there was something. She just knew it.

_I take-2 steps forward  
I take-2 steps back  
We come together  
'Cuz opposites attract  
And you know-it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
'Cuz opposites attract_

_

* * *

_Beastboy was listening to the radio, laughing at the irony of the song he was listening to. He never knew that listening to the radio will bring him to his senses.

He knew that he felt something for his cloaked teammate. He just couldn't explain it.

_Who'd a thought we could be lovers  
She makes the bed  
And steals the covers  
She likes it neat  
And he makes a mess  
I take it easy  
Baby I get obsessed  
She's got the money  
And he's always broke  
I don't like cigarettes  
And I like to smoke  
Things in common  
Just ain't a one  
But when we get together  
We have nothin' but fun_

Beastboy was already rolling on the floor. He remembered all his futile attempts on making Raven be like him: easy,carefree and happy-go-lucky.

Now he learned his lesson. He and Raven balanced each other. That was how it really was meant to be.

Ever since she told him that he was funny, Beastboy knew he felt something for her. He felt it. Just felt it.

_I take-2 steps forward  
I take-2 steps back  
We come together  
'Cuz opposites attract  
And you know-it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
'Cuz opposites attract._

Raven sighed to herself, her emotions knowing that one day,when she was ready, she needed to accept the fact that opposites seriously attract.

Beastboy smiled. He knew he was perfect for Raven. They were going to be together. He would tell her his true feelings. After he listens to this song.

_Baby ain't it somethin'  
How we lasted this long  
You and me  
Provin' everyone wrong  
Don't think we'll ever  
Get our differences patched  
Don't really matter  
'Cuz we're perfectly matched._

_

* * *

_Beastboy quickly ran from his room after he heard the song twice. On his way to Raven's room,he saw her going up to the roof. He decided to follow quietly.

He saw her sit on the edge of the roof, looking at the sunset. He sat beside her.

"Hey,Rae. I wanna tell 'ya something."

"If it's a joke,Beastboy,I'm not interested."

"No, I just wanna say that this past few months I've been feeling something not normal and-"

"What,Beastboy?"

"IthinkImightbeinlovewithyou." He said quickly, hoping she wouldn't understand and not make him look like a great fool.

But Raven heard him quite well.

"I love you too." and she leaned in to kiss him. Beastboy was shocked, but he succumbed to the kiss eventually.

"So,does this mean we are together?" Beastboy asked.

"You just know how to ruin a moment don't you?" Raven teased.

Beastboy looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah, it means we are together." and she stood up and left Beastboy with his happy-dancing and happy-singing.

_

* * *

I guess opposites do attract. _Raven thought to herself as she walked towards the sanctuary of her room.

_We come together  
'Cuz opposites attract  
And you know-it ain't fiction  
Just a natural fact  
We come together  
'Cuz opposites attract._

_

* * *

_**So what do you think? I personally recommend that you listen to this song. It's awesome.**

**REVIEW! and NO FLAMES!  
**


End file.
